


The Man I Love

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Billie Holiday, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc Roe pousse la chansonnette, le lieutenant Speirs le surprend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man I Love

**Author's Note:**

> Toujours dans le cadre du Writing Prompt Challenge Entre Amis.  
> Imposé: Speirs/Roe – A is caught by B while singing. A knew he must keep very still while he waited… “I daren’t stay long. I just had to see you.” “I think I’m in love w/you and I’m terrified.” traduit en français bien sûr, mais j'avais la flemme de le faire dans le résumé, ah ah. Bonne lecture !
> 
> PS: Sérieusement, si vous êtes francophones, si vous passez par là... SI VOUS AIMEZ BoB... Manifestez-vous. Je me sens seule sur ce fandom ! xD

« The man I love »

 *

_Someday he'll come along_

_The man I love_

_And he'll be big and strong_

_The man I love_

_And when he comes my way_

_I'll do my best to make him stay_

_He'll look at me and smile_

_I'll understand_

_Then in a little while_

_He'll take my hand_

_And though it seems absurd_

_I know we both won't say a word_

_*_

Speirs savait qu’il ne devait pas bouger d’un pouce pendant qu’il attendait. C’était comme traquer un animal sauvage ; un seul mouvement brusque, un seul bruit, et toute la magie de l’instant disparaîtrait. Ce n’était pas un animal qu’il traquait, pourtant. Ou plutôt, il ne _traquait_ _pas_ cet animal-là. Il l’observait, le dos appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, fasciné par le son merveilleux et surprenant s’échappant des lèvres de Doc Roe.

A leur rencontre, Speirs l’avait immédiatement comparé à un animal sauvage, inapprivoisable. Eugene était discret, toujours en retrait. On ne le voyait jamais, mais lorsqu’un soldat blessé appelait à l’aide, il surgissait de nulle part, qu’importe si les Allemands les bombardaient ou se tapaient un strudel aux pommes pendant qu’eux se gelaient les miches dans des trous de souris.

C’était la première chose qui avait frappé le lieutenant : ce manque total d’instinct de survie. Et ça le fascinait, aussi. Dès lors, Roe n’avait cessé de le surprendre.

Une fois n’était pas coutume. Accroupi au milieu d’une montagne de caisses de ravitaillement, sans doute à la recherche de matériel médical, Eugene chantait.

Au départ, Speirs avait pensé que la discrétion du jeune homme venait d’une timidité exacerbée mais il avait eu maintes occasions de se contredire. L’entendre chantonner avec autant d’insouciance était tout bonnement déconcertant.

« Billie Holiday. »

Roe sursauta et se redressa à la volée, de la confusion et un soupçon d’embarras dans son éternel regard préoccupé.

« Lieutenant ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu, je pensais que… »

Speirs retint un sourire amusé qu’il sentit naître sur ses lèvres.

« Pardon, lieutenant… Vous disiez ? », se reprit Doc Roe en s’éclaircissant la gorge.

« Billie Holiday… «  _The man I love_ ». Très belle chanson, quoique je préfère la version de Gershwin pour _Lady, Be Good._  »

Eugene fut pris de cours par cette déclaration et mit un moment à réagir.

« Euh, oui. C’est… C’est une jolie version aussi. Mais Billie Holiday… Elle la chante avec tellement de sincérité… », fit-il à mi-voix, l’admiration brillant un instant dans ses yeux. Speirs s’était rapproché, doucement, de peur de briser ce calme apaisant qui flottait dans la pièce. « Hum. Désolé. Vous vouliez quelque chose ? », demanda Roe, les pommettes légèrement roses.

« Je reste pas longtemps. Je voulais juste te voir, doc. »

« Oh. D’accord. Est-ce qu’un des gars a besoin de moi ? »

Speirs fit un pas de plus et Eugene se retint de reculer. Le lieutenant en imposait par sa seule présence, on se retrouvait vite acculé par son aura prédatrice. Mais le cajun savait qu’il n’avait rien à craindre de lui, malgré toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient sur son compte.

Un rire bref le tira de ses pensées.

«  _The man I love,_ hum ? », se moqua gentiment Speirs, une main venant caresser sa joue. Eugene piqua un fard, essayant de se dérober, mais le lieutenant le tira vers lui pour l’embrasser. D’abord juste un baiser. Seulement, Roe avait appris à ses dépens que son compagnon d’armes était un amant vorace et toujours en demande. Le baiser s’approfondit, devenant sensuel, puis affamé. Un baiser au goût d’interdit qui retournait littéralement les sens du jeune infirmier. A bout de souffle, il repoussa doucement mais fermement Speirs et se réfugia dans son cou.

« Un problème ? »

« Non, c’est juste que… »

« Eugene ? »

Le susnommé ferma les yeux et soupira. Il était tellement bien dans les bras de cet homme d’apparence si froide. Speirs l’avait en quelque sorte aidé à faire face aux horreurs de la guerre, et…

« Je crois que… je suis amoureux de toi… Et ça me fait peur », avoua-t-il dans un murmure, une part de lui espérant que le lieutenant n’avait rien entendu. Mais c’était de Speirs dont il était question. Ce gars-là n’était pas un des meilleurs éléments de la 101ème division aéroportée pour rien.

Il prit son visage en coupe et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Sans rien dire, il lui planta un baiser sur le front et s’écarta, farfouillant dans la poche de sa veste Kaki pour en sortir un paquet de Lucky Strike.

« Cigarettes ? »

Eugene refusa en silence tandis que l’autre s’en allumait une.

« On lève le camp dans deux heures », déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Doc voulut dire quelque chose, mais les mots restèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge. En avait-il trop fait ?

« Au fait », fit Speirs en se retournant, sur le pas de la porte. « Tu as une voix magnifique. Tu devrais chanter plus souvent. »

Et il s’en alla.

Fin.


End file.
